


The Boy and the Kingslayer

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened next in 2.01 when Robb came to the cage to visit Jaime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy and the Kingslayer

“Who knows...” Robb's amusement was grim. “Maybe you'll even get fucked by a boy.”

“That sounds delightful.” Jaime grimaced. The idea was not appealing in the slightest. 

“You don't think I'd do it?” 

“You don't have the balls to fuck a wet, willing girl.” Jaime grinned up at him charmingly, “let alone a grown man.” 

For a moment Jaime thought he'd angered the boy enough. Now, _now_ , the Stark boy would strike him down, slit his throat...no, that wouldn't be noble enough. Stark would let his damned wolf rip his throat open. 

Instead Robb's jaw tightened. “Up on your knees, Kinglayer.” He undid his breeches slowly. “And open your mouth.”

“I'd prefer not to.” Jaime said distastefully.

“We don't need you with a tongue.” Robb reflected. “Open your mouth or I'll have Grey Wind do it for you.”

The direwolf's ears pricked up at its name, moving forward half a step. Jaime hesitated, then pushed himself upright, balancing awkwardly on his knees. The chain at his neck caught tightly and he choked, gasping for air. 

“Ah, I forgot.” Robb said carelessly. He stepped forward until his breeches brushed Jaime's face. “There.”

With a sigh, Jaime lowered his head, letting the boy's cock push past his unwilling lips. He tasted rough and salty. _Wintry_ , if Jaime had to categorize it, though surprisingly warm.

He pulled off and remarked as such. “I always assumed a Stark's cock would be cold. Like a frozen carrot, perhaps, icy to the touch and easily broken between your teeth.”

Robb's eyes narrowed. He grabbed Jaime's hair, forcing his cock back inside the Kingslayer's throat. “I'd warn you not to bite, but I think we both know what would happen if you did.”

Jaime didn't have to be reminded. Even now he was uncomfortably aware of the wolf's looming presence behind him. The warm panting wolf breath was so close, he could half feel it on the back of his neck.

He waited for the boy to finish and take his leave. Already his throat ached and his knees grew stiff. 

Instead Robb withdrew, pulling his cock from between Jaime's lips. “It appears your mouth isn't the most talented part of you after all.” He eyed Jaime. “Surprisingly.” 

Reaching around Jaime''s back, Robb unlocked the collar surrounding his neck, pulling him to his feet.

“Now what?” Jaime asked, bored.

Robb shoved him back into the pole, forcing Jaime around so he's facing it. He clamped the collar tight around him, holding him there against the pole with his back to the Stark. 

“Now, Kingslayer,” Robb leaned in to pull at Jaime's breeches, sliding them down around his thighs. “You get fucked by a boy.” 

The first thrust had Jaime hissing at the intrusion. Whatever else Robb Stark was, he was by no means, small. The thought made him chuckle under his breath. The irony of it all. There was Sansa Stark, probably already getting fucked into silken sheets by Joffrey back in King's Landing, and here he was, bent over in a dirty cage by Robb Stark of all men. 

“Shut your mouth.” Robb growled, jerking his hair back.

“It's a hard task, is it not?” Jaime breathed. “To finish a task you never wanted?”

He might have been talking about the fucking. He might have been talking about the war. It didn't truly matter which. Robb struck the side of his head, then lower, hitting him hard in the throat. Jaime choked, coughing and spitting as he lost his balance. He slid down as far as the chain would let him, before choking harder as the collar tightened around his neck. For a moment Robb let him dangle there, like a fish on a line, before hauling him back on his feet. Jaime leaned into the pole, grateful to have it to steady him as he stood there panting. Each breath was a ragged, tearing relief in his lungs.

Robb's hands settled lower on his hips as as he thrust back inside his prisoner. He moved quicker now, sharp, angry thrusts that made Jaime grit his teeth against the pain. He looked down into the eyes of the great wolf as it watched, eyes bright and eager. Jaime grinned back at the creature in the darkness of the cage. 

If this was the worse the North had to give him, Jaime could take it.


End file.
